


[podfic of] Vampires Will Never Hurt You (But I Make No Promises About Zombies)

by isweedan



Series: [podfic of] (not actually) Vampires!verse [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:9:30] Author's Summary: <i>Gerard clenches his fists tighter. "It's a disease," he says defensively.</i> [Elementary School AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Vampires Will Never Hurt You (But I Make No Promises About Zombies)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampires Will Never Hurt You (But I Make No Promises About Zombies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70224) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



> Reader's Note:
> 
> These fics are just so adorable you guys. I love them so much. _Vampires (Zombies)_ is so unspeakably lovely and I was crazy delighted when solarcat posted _You Only Hear the Music_ because Frank is just about the most amazing Oblivious Failboat I have ever read.

****  


 

**Length:** 0:9:30

**Download**[MP3 here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Vampires%20Will%20Never%20Hurt%20You%20\(But%20I.mp3) 

**Audiobook compiled by[bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/):**   
[ M4B here!](http://www.mediafire.com/?ap9qrah45b651bq)


End file.
